


After Everything is Said and Done Diego Mourns the Loss of his Mother

by idkwriteshitdown



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwriteshitdown/pseuds/idkwriteshitdown
Summary: Team Zero has just arrived back in the present to find out that they've been replaced by the Sparrow Academy. They go hide out in a motel to take stock of their next moves. Diego thinks.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves
Kudos: 30





	After Everything is Said and Done Diego Mourns the Loss of his Mother

Diego knew he was much closer to Mom than any of the others. As they got older his siblings started distancing themselves from her. Perhaps because Dad never saw fit to reprogram her as they grew older. Have her adapt to their ages. His siblings distanced themselves from her perceiving themselves too old for her childish programs. Not Diego. He liked the familiarity of her hugs, how she would always let him curl up beside her. How she would read him stories because sometimes he couldn’t make sense of the words on the page. How she wouldn’t make fun when he couldn’t say what he wanted to. Mom was nice.

When Diego shut Mom down he did it thinking that once that whole apocalypse thing was over they could turn her back on and fix her. But there was no going back and fixing her. Vanya destroyed the house, and with it Mom. And then Five transported them where they were stuck with no way back. 

During Diego’s brief stay in the hospital Dr. Moncton suggested that his fixation on saving the president was his way of avoiding coping with his abusive upbringing and the death of his mother. Diego thought that was bullshit. Saving the president was a very important task that shouldn’t be taken lightly. Even more after finding out Dad was the reason for it. Besides, he wasn’t grieving. Mom was a robot. That’s what the others said. She was programmed to love?

He got out. No thanks to his stupid brother. 

Then he saw her, and it felt like all the air left his longs. For a moment everything was all right. Until she spoke. And the voice that came out was not Mom’s. Diego wanted to cry.

It was a whirlwind after that. So much happened in so little time, and he still didn’t get to save the president. And when they got home there still was no mom. Instead there were these imposters and they had to leave and hide away in some motel room. It wasn’t fair. 

Diego slotted himself between the bed and the wall. In the asylum it made him feel safe. The ordalies couldn’t surprise him there, he’d seem them coming. But there was also something comforting about being pressed in close. It made him feel safe. Mom made him feel safe. He tucked his head into his knees, grasping his hair with his hands.

Diego felt the bed shift as Klaus jumped on it. “Hey Bro. Find anything interesting down there — woah” Diego curled in on himself tighter as he heard the noise around the room stop, his siblings wondering what was going on. “Are you okay?” Klaus asked softly. 

“What’s going on?” Vanya asked. “Is he okay?”. He could hear as his sibling started moving towards him and let out a small whine as they closed in on his hiding spot. 

“Get away you idiots. You’re crowding him.” Five said. “Diego look at me.” Diego looked up to see the frowning face of Five starring down at him. “Are you hurt?” He asked.

He shook his head.

“What’s wrong then?” Klaus asked. He was still lying on the bed looking down at him. “What, I was here first” He exclaimed at Five’s glare.

“I w-want M-m-mom” He stuttered out. He didn’t care how stupid it made him look. He roughly brushed away his tears with the back of his hand. He knew they wouldn’t understand

Klaus for whom mom had been gone for 3 years. Allison for whom mom had been gone for 2 years. Luther for whom mom had been gone for 1 year. Vanya who hadn’t even remembered mom until a day ago. And then there was him. Who foolishly believed that everything would be fine when they got back. That he would get to see mom again. That he wouldn’t have to face her death. 

“Oh.” Five said and popped away. 

“Aww buddy” Klaus said more sympathetically.

With Five gone his siblings moved back closer to him.

Five popped back in. “Jesus guys you couldn’t follow one simple instruction.” Diego lifted his head to look as Five walked towards him. He knelt down looking Diego in his eyes before offering him 

“It’s a weighted blanket,” he explained. “It’s supposed to help. Make you feel safe.”

“You d-don’t think I’m st-st-stupid?” 

“Diego. I cried every day for a year when I saw the apocalypse. After that it was every other day. The days spread out until I stopped crying, but I still missed you guys and it still hurt. It’s okay to be sad.” He stood up extending a hand. “Come on. It’s probably pretty uncomfortable being smushed up down there.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check it out, [here](https://idkwriteshitdown.tumblr.com/post/630822086724681728/after-everything-is-said-and-done-diego-mourns-the) is a link to the same fic on my tumblr. There's also other stuff like drawings.


End file.
